Rooftop
by CrimsonF-A-N-A-T-I-C-A
Summary: Sasuke on a rooftop. Itachi in the tree. I know summary sux, sry bout that. Kinda sad in a way. hope you like! review if you want, im not forcing you XD Sasuke/OC


He saw them. Together. Though he didn't care. He never cared. Yet, he was curious. What would shebe doing with him, on a roof top, in the middle of the night, alone? He decided to stick around. He knew he shouldn't, since all the people in the village would love to see him caught by the ANBU and taken away. But, why would anyone suspect he was there? He saw hercreep up behind him. Hehadn't realized it at first though. Hewas just sitting in his spot, on the roof looking at the dark sky. Meanwhile, shestood behind himwatching himwith a concerned look on herface. He could see it clearly, since the tree was so close to the roof it was almost on top of it.

"Hey," she spoke softly, barely audible.

"Hey," he responded, obviously hearing her. He didn't look at her, he made no movement but just sat and glanced upwards. She smiled at him, knowing he didn't see it. Then, she sat down next to him, on his left looking at the tree in front of her. She frowned. There was something odd about that tree.

"So, what's up?" she asked her gaze now on him. He didn't move, didn't look at her, and didn't make an effort to look at her.

"Nothing."

"It's always nothing isn't it Sasuke? You never have anything wrong, huh?" she whispered furiously at him, danger apparent in her tone. He looked at her shocked.

"Is your life so perfect that you sit on top of the roof of your empty home looking at the sky in the middle of the night? Let's get something straight here buddy, your life isn't perfect. No one's life is perfect. So I'm gonna ask you again, what is wrong with you and I will not take "nothing" as an answer?" she asked. He frowned, his eyes glassed with a layer of tears not yet spilling.

"Electra. Do you ever feel lonely? Like there are so many people around you but you don't seem to fit in even though everybody forces themselves on you. And yet you still feel alone, isolated, caged?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and trembling.

"Yes. All the time. You feel like nobody truly knows you. Like they know you but they don't know the person who you really are. The person on the inside and not the fake one that they encounter every day," she said turning her gaze away from him, her eyes coated with glistening tears.

"Exactly. I ask myself, 'Why don't these people understand me?' They don't understand my values and my goals for my future even if I have repeatedly said them over and over again. Why can't they see what I'm trying to do? Electra, how come they don't understand anything?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because they don't want to know. They don't want to because they are afraid. They are afraid of the feeling of loneliness and they are afraid of that darkness. They don't want to live through the nightmares that you have every night. They don't want to picture themselves in your position in fear of helping you and knowing they could get killed. I mean, what person is stupid enough to fight your brother? No one. Because they know what happened to your family and they don't want it to happen to them or their family. That's the reason why. They leave you to be. Because in darkness no one can hear your screams. They don't want to hear you because they don't want to be involved with you because they're cowards," she replied looking at him now, her tears never slithering out.

"No one understands the deepness of my sorrows, except for you," he said smiling slightly at her.

"It could be because I understand you. Because I'm not afraid of your brother. Sure, he's strong. He killed off all of the Uchiha clan but I don't give a crap. Because I care about you. Because even though we seem different we're the same. Have you never noticed that? Our families are both gone now and we'll never see them again. People don't understand us and we're both about to cry right now," she said chuckling lightly. A single tear slipping donw her cheek. He laughed as well and a tear fell down his face.

"Yes, I have noticed that. We're like two sides of one soul, two bodies of one person."

"The past is not easily forgotten, Sasuke. There is no future in spending the present worrying about the past. I've never believed in that. Your past is always taunting you and tugging at you until you feel like you can't escape it, when your asleep or even when your awake. You need your past so that you can figure out your future."

"I'm tired though. I'm tired of all those fake people that tell me they care about me and that they understand me when they don't. I'm tired of how people want to get close to me when they don't even know who I truly am. I'm tired of the nightmare that I have every single night. I can't take it anymore, it's there it's always there," he muttered, eyes wide and body trembling.

"Let it out Sasuke. You know I'm always here for you. All you have to do is talk to me," Electra said grabbing his hand and holding it.

"I don't know why he did it! What was his reason for KILLING MY FAMILY. BECAUSE OF HIM I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME. BECAUSE OF HIM I'M NOT THE SAME PERSON I WAS YEARS AGO. I FEEL NOTHING BUT LONLINESS AND SORROW AND ANGER! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DERSEVE THIS? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY... WHY DID YOU LAVE ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY! WHY! YOU'VE CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? IS IT! WELL YOU'VE SUCCEEDED! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU CAUSED BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID THAT NIGHT! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND WHEN YOU DIE I'LL GO TO YOUR FUNERAL AND BURRY YOU MYSELF! BUT NOT BEFORE TAKING ONE GOOD LOOK AT YOUR STUPID VILE DEAD FACE AND SMILING!" Sasuke yelled as Electra embraced his trembling body as he shouted wildly and angrily.

"You tell him. It's okay, no one else can hear you! It's just me and you here. I'm here for you no matter what. You know that. What's gone is forever lost and now all we can do is live."

"Live? How can I live with all these chains clamped on me bringing me down all the time. It'll never happen, I'll never live," he said and pulled back a little.

"It will one day. I know how hard it is. To carry around all the weight on your heart. But despite the odds, you just have to keep going, living or not. Keep fighting. And no matter what, don't give up to the pain. Don't let it take over. I'll be here forever, Sasuke."

"Why are you so nice to me? How come your always by my side?" he asked looking right into her eyes.

"If I told you, you'd never believe me," she mumbled smiling at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Why is that?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because you don't believe in the word called love," she answered. He looked at her smiling from ear to ear.

"Even if that may be true, I do believe in the word called true love," he said.

"But that's two words," she corrected him smiling.

"Does it really matter?" he asked and kissed her. Not like a full on french kiss but like a first-time-ten-second-brush-of-the-lips kiss.

"No, I don't think it matters," she said and smiled, laying down against the roof and Sasuke did the same.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"We stay together forever," she said.

"Some people say forever is too long, but I think it's not long enough," he commented grabbing her hand and lacing them together.

"I think I like the sound of eternity better."

"Me too," he agreed and pulled her closer to him.

He watched the beginning of Sasuke and Electra's relationship. He left without a thought or word or sound. No one knew he had been in Konoha that night, except one.

'I hope you liked that. Because you'll never have true love no matter how many people you kill!' Electra thought as she sensed Itachi leave the tree.


End file.
